The Geography of an Earthen Soul
by PandaBrownie
Summary: What is your soul composed of? Bolin finds a girl with a soul filled with so many pieces that he gets lost, and falls in love trying to figure it out. This girl aims for a job with the police, and she's bringing the brothers along for a ride. Bolin/OC/OC


Chapter 1: The Bonding of Youth

Living on the streets was no easy thing to do, especially for two young kids. This is what Mako and Bolin found out when they were thrust into a merciless world. The brothers were often gifted with enough luck to scrape by some money, or some food. They helped people with odd jobs regardless of who they were. Some were shady jobs for different gangs… but this was a matter of survival, not morality. However, the one thing Mako never allowed them to stoop down to was begging. Even if he only was fourteen, he believed he was strong enough to protect his younger brother no matter what.

The past few days had been slow for the two brothers, no jobs were offered and this left the two hungry. Mako could never show a moment of weakness though, he had to keep up his hopes for Bolin. They were heading to Republic City park, hopefully to find some spare change dropped or help for the others who were in the same predicament.

People passing by gave the two boys looks, they ranged from pity to disgust. All Mako could do was bury his face deeper into his scarf and clench his fists. Mako grabbed Bolin's hand to drag him off faster, away from the main path to avoid any more people.

"Hey, Mako… I'm really hungry." Bolin whined walking side to side with Mako.

"I know Bo, but it's been slow lately. With any luck we'll find something soon." Mako stated turning his head and looking down to view Bolin. He gave a reassuring smile and ruffled Bolin's hair, garnering a laugh from the younger boy.

"It's okay Mako, I know you're doing your best. Let's go see the turtle ducks!" Bolin said smiling, and dragging his brother across the bridge to area of the water the turtle ducks often frequented hoping for food. His eyes widened when he saw a metalbender police officer standing near the pond throwing bread out to the turtle ducks. Bolin nudged Mako and pointed at the scene, which confused the older brother as well.

It wasn't until the policeman shifted that they saw a girl in front of him laughing. She was wearing a long green dress with gold embroideries, her black hair was loose and fell down a few inches past her shoulders. She was nearly half a foot shorter than the man, who was at least six feet tall. Bolin realized that they were father and daughter, and couldn't help but think back to his own parents. Glancing over to Mako he saw that his older brother had since buried himself further into his red scarf with furrowed eyebrows.

"Do you want a turtle duck pond sweetie?" The man asked his daughter chuckling.

"Dad! Why waste money on that when we can just visit the ones at the park?" The girl exclaimed turning around to face her father, pouting and pointing behind her back at the water.

"I just want the best for my beautiful daughter." The man said shrugging. He gained a frown and a roll of the eyes from his daughter.

"I know dad, but you already spend all of your money dressing me up. Spoil yourself for once, please?" The girl stated sighing.

"Hm, well I spoiled myself with those dumplings I bought us for lunch. Didn't I?" The man chuckled ruffling the girl's hair.

"…Dad, you have your uniform on. This hurts." The girl said, turning her head to give a blank stare towards her dad. The metal uniform made the force upon her head a lot heavier then was necessary.

"Hahaha oops, sorry sweetie. Well, dad's got to go back to work! My lunch break is ending soon and Chief Bei Fong will be mad if I'm late for duty." The man said finally taking his hand off of his daughter's head. The girl quietly fixed her hair staring up at her dad's tall stature.

"Okay dad, I'll see you at home." The girl said before giving her father a hug, albeit it being awkward with the whole uniform. Her dad gently wrapped his own arms around her, with his daughter's previous complaint in mind.

"Are you sure you can get home yourself?" The man asked pulling away and staring down at his daughter. He held her by the shoulders and gave her a serious look, which had the girl rolling her eyes.

"I'm fifteen and in training dad, don't worry. " The girl retorted, shrugging off his hands before asking a question of her own. "Can I get some yuans before you leave though?"

"What for honey?" The man asked raising his eyebrows, the girl stiffened but played it off quickly.

"Uh… well. It's my day off and I wanna have some fun, ya know?" The girl said stumbling upon her words while glancing discreetly at a bush that was seemingly sparkling.

"No worries, I was just teasing. You know you can tell your dad anything though right?" The man said giving her a smile, with contrasting calculating eyes that scanned his daughter for anything suspicious.

"I know dad, it's just something I gotta do on my own though. Besides, I always use the money you give me on the same things and I haven't been sent to your office or anything… so that means I'm not doing anything bad." The girl said giving her dad a reassuring grin and a thumbs up.

"Maybe not bad in a legal sense, but it could be bad in a father sense." The man said wagging his finger at his daughter, leaving her to let out a deep breath.

"Like what? Me paying boys to go out with me or something? Dad, I'm not like that."

"Hmm, alright then I'll take your word. I'm leaving now, take care of yourself. Absolutely NO boys!"

"No guarantees."

"At least bring home a boy who—"

"I was just kidding dad! Please go now."

"Fine! See you at home, make sure—"

"DAD! Go. Now."

"Bye!"

The policeman turned around chuckling, and spotted the two brothers out of the corner of his eye. The brothers tensed as the man walked towards them. However, deeming them harmless the man simply walked past ignoring them. Throwing a discreet look over his shoulder, he saw his daughter now sitting down talking to a bush. He stopped walking to make sure he wasn't seeing things wrong, and did a double take. Now he noticed a vagabond talking to his daughter from the bush.

"So that's what she needed money for…" The man said grinning to himself. "My daughter amazes me with something new every day."

The girl quietly spoke to the vagabond with a smile on her face, it seemed that they were familiar with each other. Despite the large age difference, the conversation seemed very animated for both parties. The brothers looked on confused, before they noticed the vagabond pointing at them. The girl turned her head to stare at them, tilting her head to the side questioningly. She called out to them from her spot near the bush.

"Do you guys need something?"

The two brothers stared at each other caught off guard, both had forgotten that they were standing in plain sight. Mako protectively held Bolin's shoulder as Bolin began to approach the girl. Bolin's hopeful spark in his eyes had Mako let his guard down, allowing his younger brother go. Bolin walked up to the girl, stopping a distance from her before introducing himself.

"Uh, hi. My name's Bolin, that's my older brother Mako. We saw you and your dad, but we didn't want to interrupt." Bolin said nervously, gesturing back to Mako who decided to keep his distance. Bolin attempted to play off his nervousness by fiddling with his hands.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Xio. Do you know them Gommu?" The girl responded smiling at Bolin, before posing her question to the old man.

"Xio, you never met these boys before?" The vagabond asked surprised, leaving Xio to gently shake her head.

"Never, I guess they must not be around when I'm around these parts." Xio stated, shrugging her shoulders before turning her gaze to Bolin. "Should I know them?"

"They've been on the streets for a few years, only got each other to rely on." Gommu answered somberly, leaving Xio's nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I wish I'd met you guys sooner. I help out vagabonds when I have time." Xio stated before she heard Bolin's stomach grumble. The boy embarrassedly looked down, but all Xio did was laugh. "Are you hungry? We can go get food if you'd like! On me, of course."

"Um, you don't—" Bolin started before he was cut off by the girl.

"Hold on!" Xio exclaimed, holding up her hand to signal Bolin to pause his words. She reached into the pocket of her bag, bringing out a few yuan bills. "Here Gommu, make sure to spread it around to everyone. Hopefully that lasts you guys a while."

"Aw shucks, Xio. This is a lot of yuans, are you sure you want to give us so much?" Gommu asked before Xio nodded.

"I'd rather have money going to people who need it, and I saved up my allowance an awful long time for those extra bills. I've been so busy training so I haven't had time to visit you guys, this is to make up for that. Make sure everyone gets a fair share." Xio said standing up and dusting off her dress.

"Ain't she a nice jane? Now you kids hurry on by, the officer is making his rounds and will scold you if he finds you talking to me." Gommu said. "Off you go!"

Gommu shooed the kids away, leaving them in an awkward walk together. The two brothers couldn't help but be uncomfortable with a girl they just met. Xio kept her gaze straightforward, occasionally tugging on Bolin's arm to lead them in the right direction. Of course, the boys had no idea where she was taking them. Mako was highly skeptical of the girl, and was making sure to keep an eye on her.

"Excuse me, we don't really need your help…" Mako said before he was cut off by the girl.

"Tah-dah, here we go!" Xio exclaimed, stopping in front of a shop. It was a dumpling shop that appeared a little run-down with chipping paint, and a cracked window. However, the smell that wafted out of the store was amazing and left the two boys mouths watering. Xio noticed, and pushed them inside towards a table.

"Hold on, we really don't—" Mako began again, before he was blatantly ignored.

"I'll order for you guys, just sit tight." Xio stated staring at Mako. "I won't take no for an answer, so you guys sit your pretty little bottoms down."

The two brothers watched as Xio walked to the window to order, politely bowing at the woman behind the counter. Mako sighed and stared hopelessly at Bolin who managed a reassuring grin towards his older brother. Both boys sat down on the wooden stools provided, making an easy conversation with each other.

"What do you think of her Bo?" Mako asked apprehensively.

"She's nice, pretty too." Bolin stated, staring at Xio while she relayed her order and stepped back to wait for it tapping her foot lightly on the ground, humming a tune to herself. Mako slightly scoffed glancing at the girl and turning back to look at his brother.

"I guess." Mako muttered, leaving Bolin pouting at his brother's vague answer. The two brothers settled into a comfortable silence for a while, waiting for the food to arrive.

"Mm, might want to move your hands off of the table." Xio stated, suddenly appearing with a tray holding an assortment of dumplings. After both the boys removed their hands, she placed the tray on the table and slid into the seat next to Bolin breaking apart her chopsticks. The woman from behind the counter appeared with three cups, a pitcher of water, and a teapot placing them on the table before returning to her station. Bolin's eyes sparkled looking at the dumplings, and he quickly reached for one before his hand was hit with chopsticks. Xio gently scolded him with an amused face. "At least use your chopsticks if you're not going to wait for everyone."

"Ah, sorry!" Bolin said, quickly rushing to break apart his own chopsticks. Mako had already broken his chopsticks, and was now popping a dumpling into his mouth, sputtering due to the temperature. Xio noticed, and quickly poured water into a cup sliding it to Mako. Mako immediately downed it in one take, gasping for air afterwards.

"You guys are really hungry aren't you? How long have you gone without food?" Xio asked concerned, she caught Mako's golden eyes before he shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Only a few days, we've had worse." Bolin stated, blowing on a dumpling he held in his chopsticks before gobbling it up. "Wow, these are delicious!"

"Only a few days, huh? I hafta say that I admire you guys." Xio said leaning on the palm of her left hand and waving her chopsticks around.

"Admire us? For what, being street rats?" Mako muttered, which only got him a loud groan from Xio.

"You've got to learn that there's no shame, people out on the streets are the most humble people I've ever met. They're thankful for everything they have, and that's something I respect." Xio stated, as Mako looked down in thought. "I know it's hard for you guys, but you've obviously been extremely strong to last this long. I'd be honored to help out you guys if you're willing to accept my help." Xio stated, putting down her chopsticks. "Man, I'm full. You guys feel free to have the rest."

"Why do you help people like us?" Mako asked with a piecing gaze catching Xio's eyes. She returned the look with her own sympathetic one.

"My dad always taught me to treat people with respect, no matter who they are. Even as a policeman, he has to respect the criminal he's apprehending before he can use force on them. Sometimes there are misunderstandings that can be avoided if you look past all the things that are said about certain groups. Besides, why would I not help people who obviously need it?" Xio stated shrugging her shoulders.

"People treat us like we're scum, they mock us or just ignore us." Mako said scornfully.

"People always judge others because it's easy to. I may not be judged the same way as you guys, but I'm definitely thought of as a spoiled brat." Xio stated chuckling.

"…Sorry about that." Mako said quickly.

"Oh no, don't worry about it! I understand being skeptical, you can't trust everyone you meet. Although, I'd try to cut the hostilities… not everyone will react the same way as me." Xio said laughing before furrowing her eyebrows and frowning in disdain. "Besides, people definitely call me worse names behind my back. I've always been sheltered because of my dad, I never really made friends with anyone my own age. You guys are probably the first ones to make friends with me."

"Why? You seem nice enough." Bolin said with his mouth full of dumpling, leaving Xio giggling next to him. Xio poured herself some cooled tea from the teapot, gently sipping it and letting out a content sigh.

"Ah, the jasmine tea here is so delicious! …Ahem, well I'm either the spoiled rotten kid or the kid who hangs out with the people out on the streets. In general, I don't really have friends that are currently living in Republic City." Xio stated shrugging her shoulders and smiling. "It's alright though, I'm usually busy helping my father."

"Out of the city you do?" Bolin questioned tilting his head.

"Mhm, quite a few. My mom lives on Kyoshi Island, so I meet a lot of people when I take the trip there. I've made a lot of friends that I write to, but the letters are few and far between." Xio said grinning. "But I'm not a very impatient person, and all of them are amazing people. I don't mind waiting a few months just to talk to them."

"Kyoshi Island, isn't that where the Kyoshi warriors live? Is your mother…?" Bolin pondered outloud.

"My mother is a Kyoshi warrior, that is correct." Xio said chuckling.

"Wow!" Bolin exclaimed. "She must be an amazing fighter, I've heard about them being able to take out huge grown men!"

"Haha, yeah. She actually took out my father multiple times, but he was stubborn enough to keep going." Xio stated smiling.

"Why didn't your mother move to the city?" Mako questioned causing Xio to turn her brown eyes towards him.

"She just didn't like it here, too much hustle and bustle in the city. I ended up liking the city a lot better, so I've been here since I was a little kid. I take short visits to Kyoshi Island, but I don't get to see my mother as often as I'd like to. She stayed a while when I was young, but she moved back to the island." Xio stated shrugging.

"So… a Kyoshi warrior and a metalbender police cop, what a pair." Mako stated raising an eyebrow.

"My dad met her when she was hired as a bodyguard, he got on her bad side." Xio explained laughing. "My mother was really tough to crack, but my father charmed her over with his goofy self."

"What's it like outside the city?" Bolin questioned.

"It's really different in certain areas, most places aren't so convenient as it is in the city. Most places still have farms, but the new machinery helps out. I really like being in the mountains, guess it's cause I'm an earthbender and all." Xio said while thinking, tapping on her chin. "I've never been to a Water Tribe, even though one is close to Kyoshi Island. I imagine it must be really beautiful though, even though it would be way too cold for someone like me."

"Sounds interesting." Bolin stated thoughtfully, while Xio nodded.

"That's enough about me though, what about you guys? How old are you? " Xio questioned the brothers.

"I'm fourteen, Bolin is twelve." Mako stated.

"Really? Mako, you look much older. I'm actually a year older than you, and three years older than Bolin." It was only now that Xio started taking in various details about the two brothers. Both had beautiful eyes, and really cute eyebrows. Despite the different body types, both had similar facial features after you stared at them long enough. Xio was sure that underneath that stoic cover, Mako was secretly as cute of a dork as Bolin.

"You're really fifteen?" Mako asked skeptically.

"Yeah, didn't you eavesdrop on my conversation with my dad? I didn't think my dad sounded like he was joking." Xio said pouting.

"Mako didn't mean it offensively, it's just that you're really… small? Uh, wait. I don't think that's the word I'm looking for… but even compared to me…" Bolin quickly mumbled out in apology.

"Nah, it's alright. I am pretty small, especially compared to my dad, right?" Xio said thoughtfully. "I guess it will be weird when I join the police force in a few years…"

"Police force, you're going to join it!" Bolin exclaimed getting an amused stare from Xio.

"We're still kind of young though, how are you so sure that's the job you want?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow at Xio.

"I know it sounds stupid, but not all of it is just me admiring my father. I want to help Republic City stay in balance, and to keep peace within the city. I don't think I'll make a huge impact, but I want to at least know I'm doing something to contribute to the community." Xio said expressively waving her hands around.

"Why decide so early?" Mako questioned.

"Actually I'm pretty lousy at bending, at least the complex stuff. You should have overheard me say that I'm training to Gommu, well that's the reason I'm training. Chief Bei Fong will let me into the police force once she sees that I've completed training and have taken the exam to get in. She only lets the top benders into the force, and she was really unconvinced when I set myself in front of her… But my nonstop training from that point changed her mind." Xio explained. "If I start slacking then I'll never be able to join."

"That must be a lot of pressure." Bolin said sympathetically.

"You wouldn't imagine, the first time I told Chief Bei Fong I wanted to be in her force she told me off right there. She told me I was too delicate, and that I didn't have what it took. I remember that I took off crying, I was probably Bolin's age back then." Xio recalled leaving the two brothers with furrowed eyebrows.

"That sounds horrible." Mako muttered when imagining it, Bolin nodded in agreement. Mako could imagine that you were probably just like Bolin, crying your eyes out. Mako hated when his little brother cried, but it was just in Bolin's nature to.

"I needed that talk though, Chief Bei Fong made me realize the obstacles you have to go through. Not that my dad didn't, but my dad was obviously more reassuring." Xio stated. "Since then I've improved a lot… when I say I'm lousy I'm comparing myself to the police force. They're a whole other level, so I'd like to think that I'm decent at this point. I've shown that I'm capable of metalbending at the very least!"

"Even if you weren't able to, it sounds like you're determined to make it happen. Most people would give up. " Mako stated.

"Of course I am, determined enough to even put myself up for training in the mountains for the next few years." Xio said nodding.

"Mountains!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I begged my dad to let me go train with an earthbending master in the mountains near Gaoling. I'll be leaving in a couple of months to stay with on Kyoshi Island for a while, and then my mother is going to take me to Gaoling to meet my master." Xio stated leaving the brothers in awe."So, are you two benders too?"

"I'm an earthbender, and Mako's a firebender!" Bolin excitedly stated.

"Wow, that's cool. Sounds like a perfect matchup for a pro-bending team! All you need is a waterbender." Xio said with excitement.

"Pro-bending?" Mako questioned.

"You guys don't know what pro-bending is! It's so cool!" Xio gushed waving her hands around.

"Well we've heard of it on the streets, but hearing it from people passing doesn't exactly explain it." Mako said shrugging.

"Oh, well I'll try to explain then." Xio said, quickly starting into a condensed explanation of the sport.

Xio explained all of the mechanics of pro-bending to the best of her ability. She started by describing the huge stadium, with the bright lights that illuminated the building on tournament nights. Xio explained that the inside had a large area of seating, with the hexagonal playing field that stood in the middle of the water. Xio described the average uniform, and stated that team names were usually based upon animals. She continued by describing the resources the players had available to them, such as the earth discs that popped out of the playing field. Eventually she moved on to more detailed things, such as how the zones worked, how to score, and rules for bending. Mako and Bolin listened to her explanation with awe, and could almost imagine the sport in their minds perfectly.

"So that's it, I probably missed some things though." Xio finished taking a breath.

"Wow, the sport sounds amazing." Bolin stated.

"It really is… hm. Hey, how about when the tournament starts I take you to a match?" Xio said smiling at the though. "It'll be really fun!"

"Really!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Yup, we're friends after all. Right?" Xio said grinning extended her pinky. "I pinky swear."

"Of course we're friends." Mako stated, linking his own pinky with Xio's. When they detached, Bolin quickly linked his own pinky with Xio's. Xio grinned before staring outside at the darkening sky.

"It's getting late, do you guys want to stay at my house?" Xio asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's fine. We've been on the street a while." Mako stated while Bolin nodded in agreement.

"If you guys are sure then… well I have to go since my father is going to send his squad after me if I'm even a minute late." Xio stated starting to stand up from her seat before she turned towards the back of the shop to yell. "Lela! Sorry I kept you from closing the shop, I lost track of time!"

"It's fine honey, I'm glad you found some friends." The woman who had been at the window re-appeared from somewhere back in the kitchen. "Now go on before your father has my head."

"Thank you, I'm sure we'll see you soon." Xio replied to the older woman before turning towards the brothers. "Well, are you guys going to walk me home at least?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, getting up as well following the girl as she led the way. Her house ended up being close to the park, an average sized estate that had a quaint rock wall surrounding it with an arch built in for an entrance. The trio walked up to Xio's front door before Xio stopped abruptly making the two boys knock lightly into her back.

"I don't have my keys…" Xio stated making the brothers facepalm. "I guess I'll have to try out that trick."

The brothers watched as Xio took her metal bracelet and focused intensely on it before it molded into a different shape. The metal blob floated in the air before Xio shaped it into a key. Celebrating she stuck it into the keyhole before it clicked open.

"Woo! Last time I had to earthbend the wall and fix it back up before my dad noticed." Xio said sheepishly while chuckling. Bolin laughed as well, leaving Mako to wonder how someone like Xio could ever be a law enforcer. "Thank you guys."

"Not a problem." Mako stated.

"Yeah, mom always taught us to be nice to girls." Bolin said not noticing Mako slightly flinch at the mention of their mother. Xio caught the slight movement from the corner of her eye and frowned for a moment. She quickly managed a smile back at Bolin when she noticed the younger boy was waiting for a response of some sort.

"I'll see you guys, next time my practice lets out. In the mean time, take this so I know you guys are okay." Xio said quickly shoving a wad a bills into Bolin's hands. She ran inside her house closing the door and leaving the brothers staring at each other.

"Girls are weird." Bolin stated chuckling and smiling.

"I know Bo, I know." Mako muttered in agreement, despite the grin that had formed on his face.

The two brothers walked away from the estate feeling a lot better than they had in quite a while.


End file.
